Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by DevilsTrill
Summary: *Songfic* Sano loves Megumi and it's scaring the crap out of him. How is he dealing with it? Read and find out. Fic set to the Queen song of the same name. Enjoy!


Crazy Little Thing Called Love  
A Kitsune-onna production  
Lyrics by Queen  
  
Author's Note and Disclaimer: Bwa! Here's my second S&M songfic. Since I'm stuck in the middle of my "Iris" songfic, I decided to move on for a while. I downloaded the song on a whim and then I came up with this idea. This is Sano's reaction to realizing he's in love with Megumi. The song is perfect.  
  
All charries belong to Watsuki-sama and the song belongs to Queen. I'm just playing with them. I'm noting but a poor college student so please don't sue. All I have is some ramen, pocky and pocket lint. Please read and respond.  
  
= Song lyrics.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Crazy Little Thing Called Love  
  
This thing called love I just can't handle it  
  
Sano Sagara was falling. Falling hard. No, he couldn't think about that. There was no way in HELL he could be falling for the foxy doc. It was impossible.  
  
This thing called love I must get around to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love  
  
He knew he would have to deal with his feelings eventually. But not now. He would wait. Wait till the time was right. Wait to see if what he was feeling really was love.  
  
This thing called love  
It cries (like a baby)  
In a cradle all night  
  
There were so many sleepless nights where he would dream about her. She was the one woman he wanted most in the world. Gods, he never felt like this before. It was changing his whole world a little tiny bit at a time.  
  
It swings (woo woo)  
It jives (woo woo)  
It shakes all over like a jelly fish  
  
It was the strangest feeling in the world, being in love. The slightest look from her sent him flying. Sometimes when she was examining his hand, he would be shaking from head to toe. He wondered if she noticed, or if she just chalked it up to booze or something. What the hell kind of man did she think he was? Don't answer that.  
  
I kinda like it  
Crazy little thing called love  
  
There was one thing he was sure of though. It was a feeling that he liked. In 19 years, he had never felt like this for ANYONE. He would wake from those dreams and would almost believe she was beside him. He liked being in love. He wanted to feel more. Wanted to take her in his arms and hold her close and whisper what he felt and tell her that he'll never leave her and he'll be with her always and...whoa. His thoughts were so disorganized as of late. His mind wasn't working right. Did it matter? Not really.  
  
There goes my baby  
She knows how to Rock'n'Roll  
She drives my crazy  
She gives me hot and cold fever  
Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat  
  
Sano sat with his back against the wall outside the Akebeko. He watched the people passing by. Then he saw her and his breath caught in his throat. Today she was going without the purple smock thing she usually wore. He rarely saw her without it. The kimono she wore was a simple pink color with a simple lavender obi. There was nothing special about it. Not like the kimonos Jou-chan wore when she wasn't acting like a tomboy.   
  
He watched as she stopped at a vendor selling fresh fruit. The young man on the other side said something to her that made her laugh, but Sano had been unable to hear what it had been. He felt jealousy rise in him, but he swiftly pushed it back down. Why wouldn't the man flirt with her? She was a fox after all. And besides, she wasn't his. Although, that didn't mean it didn't drive him insane. Just thinking about her made his temperature start to rise. Sometimes she flirted with him and he would get his hopes up, only to have her shoot him back down again. What he needed right now was a nice, ice-cold bath.  
  
I gotta be cool relax get hip!  
  
What he needed was to calm down. He straightened out his gi and shook out his neck. He was Sano Sagara, once known as the Gangster Zanza. Zanza was not the type of man to get flustered over a woman when he could have any one he wanted.  
  
Get on my track's  
Take a back seat  
Hitch hike  
And take a long ride on my motor bike  
Until I'm ready  
Crazy little thing called love  
  
A vacation. THAT would do him good. He could go to Kyoto or maybe farther and get his thoughts settled. He wasn't good at expressing his feelings. He wasn't ready for love right now, but he would be soon...  
  
This thing called love I just can't handle it  
This thing called love I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love...  
  
He may not be ready for it now, but he knew it was there. He would sort things out and then he would tell her. He'd tell her about the crazy feelings he had for her. Love is crazy...and maybe...just maybe, so was he.  
  
Crazy little thing called love  
  



End file.
